A perfect weekend for Klaine
by sufferingfromwritersblock
Summary: Blaine gets asked by a family member to go house sit, he agrees and Kurt goes with him. They have a 'perfect' first weekend away together.


Perfect Weekend

Kurt was anxious as he made his way to class. Excited and nervous and all full up with butterflies as he walked into his last hour of the day. Thank god it was Friday, he swore this had been the longest week in the history of school, ever! Only one more hour to go and then he could be free for the weekend. This was going to be a perfect weekend, he knew it. He just had to get through this one hour, which should be simple enough. It was French class and he could have a fluent conversation with anyone he chose, even in his sleep. Which, incidentally, he had done before and his teacher had told him that it was a sure sign that he was really learning the material. Not that any of this mattered right now, his head was not in this classroom in the least. Thankfully, they were only watching a movie today anyway, he wouldn't have to worry about being called on while he wasn't paying attention.

He made it through the hour, about half way through whatever movie it was they had started. He really had been paying no attention at all. The second the bell rang though, he was wide awake and involved again. He was the first to bolt out the door and all but ran to his locker. He threw his books in, grabbed his bag, and headed out to his car as fast as he could while pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. After he got in the Navigator, he looked at the screen on his phone, he had one text message. He ran his thumb across the screen to make the message open and saw

From Blaine: Baby, it's Friday! I get to have you all to myself TONIGHT! Sent 1:05 pm

He must have sent it right after Kurt had turned his phone off after lunch, he wasn't allowed to have it on during the remainder of his classes. He smiled to himself, happy that Blaine seemed as excited as he was, if that were possible. He text back, saying

To Blaine: I just got out of class. I have to go home and pack, meet me at the Lima Bean in an hour? :D

He sat his phone down, started his car, and backed out, his phone went off almost immediately. Apparently Blaine really was as excited as Kurt was for this weekend, he loved that.

From Blaine: I already packed, on my way now. Meet you at your house if it's okay. Sent 3:12 pm

Kurt typed a quick okay back as he pulled onto the main road and headed home. The school really wasn't that far from home so it only took a few minutes to get there. He grabbed his phone and walked toward the house. He texted Blaine again real quick

To Blaine: Back home, come whenever you want

Then proceeded to his bedroom to get his things together. He was primarily packed, he knew better than to leave his wardrobe until the last minute to get together. He had all the clothes laid out, he just needed to put them in a suitcase and to add his bathroom supplies. He pulled the suitcase onto his bed to begin filling it as his phone went off again.

From Blaine: Whenever I want? I kinda wanna wait until I'm inside you to do that :P

Oh my god, he could be such a pig but it was so cute, and entirely sexy at the same time. Kurt laughed and sat his phone down to drop his clothes, very carefully, into the case. When his clothes were in the bag he went to the bathroom to get those supplies. He heard his phone go off again so when he came back with a handful of things, he put them in the zippered section of the top of his suitcase and picked his phone back up.

From Blaine: How about if 'whenever' was now then? ;)

Kurt shook his head again at Blaine and text back

To Blaine: not NOW, but tonight….if you're lucky! ;) now stop texting and get your ass here!

He zipped up the pocket of his bag, closed the top, and zipped up the suitcase, putting it down by his bedroom door. He walked over to his computer and grabbed a few CDs that were piled there, something for the drive. As he looked through the CDs that were there, picking the ones he wanted to take with him, he heard a noise behind him. He turned around in time to see Blaine walking through his bedroom door with a huge devilish grin on his face.

"Oh, you're here, perfect timing, I just finished getting my things together and I grabbed some music to take with us too." Kurt grinned at him as he walked toward the boy. Blaine was still in his Dalton uniform, Kurt had figured he would have changed it so that he would be more comfortable for the drive. It wasn't a long trip but he figured anything would be more comfortable than those dress slacks, button up shirt, tie, and blazer. Apparently, Blaine hadn't wanted to even take the time to change his clothes before he came over though. Which was more than fine by Kurt, he LOVED the blazer! Blaine stepped forward to walk into Kurt's arms as he approached. Kurt leaned down and kissed the shorter boy, chastely, a simple peck before straightening himself up and hugging him. He loved to just breathe in the smell of Blaine, he smelled amazing, all the time.

"Really? That's all I get? Just a little peck? Come here sir Hummel, and I will show you how to do that properly" he grinned and pulled Kurt back down to his lips. He let hot breath lead out of his mouth, making Kurt's breath catch in his throat, and slowly let his lips slide across the taller boys. He just let them linger there for a second, feeling Kurt's fingers stretch across his back. He smiled under Kurt's lips and slowly slid his tongue out of his mouth and across Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt could do nothing but open his mouth and let the other boys tongue enter, he finally remembered to breathe. Blaine's tongue explored Kurt's lips and then his tongue, swirling around it like it were a popsicle. Kurt shivered at the sensation and at the taste of his boyfriend. He could get lost in his kisses for hours. A gasp and a small moan escaped his lips into Blaine's mouth and as it did, Blaine backed away, pulling his head back and smiling at Kurt. "and just as you have them feeling like they can't live without it, you take it away" he winked at him and went to pick up Kurt's bag by the door.

"I ummm I, hey! Where are you going? Are you serious?" Kurt whined as he followed after him out the door and down the stairs. Blaine was already headed to the front door and so Kurt followed him all the way out to the car. After Blaine had put Kurt's suitcase in the back seat, took the CDs from Kurt's hands and put them on the driver's seat, he finally stopped long enough to look at the needful expression that still graced Kurt's face.

"Aww, not enough for my baby?" he chided Kurt, which did nothing to ease Kurt's frustration. He simply smiled and laughed as he took Kurt back into his arms and hugged him. He got up on his tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "you'll feel so much better soon baby", dropped off of his toes and smiled again. "Can we leave now or do you have to wait for your dad or anything?" he asked.

"No, we're good, I told him my goodbyes this morning before school because I would be gone by the time he got home from work and he was cool with that, so we are good to go" he smiled at his boyfriend. He needed to get out of here and get where they were headed, and fast. That kiss was enough to make him need some more.

It's not like they hadn't been together before. Since the first time they had made love to each other, they couldn't get enough. They learned the schedules of roommates and parents quickly, as a means of being able to be together without getting busted. While they were fully in love and entirely committed to each other, they felt nothing wrong with what they were doing with each other, they also didn't feel that it was the business of anyone else in their lives at the moment. However, the opportunity presented itself for Blaine to go housesit for a relative a few towns away, just an hours worth of driving, so they decided to spend their first real weekend away together. Kurt had been a little nervous talking to his dad about whether or not he could go, but Burt was actually okay with it. He trusted his son and he liked Blaine and he knew they were in love and if they were doing anything, they were going to do it whether they were at home or away. So he had okayed the trip.

That had been a couple of weeks ago and the boys had been counting down the days, and then the hours until they could leave. Now here it was, time to go. They climbed into Blaine's car and were ready. They had been together numerous times now but never in this capacity, never with this amount of time to be together, to be themselves, to do whatever they wanted for as long as they wanted, just themselves. It was exciting and intimidating at the same time, for both of them. Blaine started the car and backed out of the driveway, they were on their way. Kurt reached over and grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers together and sitting them down between the two of them on the console. He mindlessly made little circles on the other boys hand with his thumb, as he sat simply looking at his boyfriend. Blaine just drove for a long while, glancing over periodically to see that Kurt was still just looking at him.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked, getting nervous. Taking his hand away from Kurt's and wiping his mouth, looking into the rearview when he had a chance. Kurt just giggled at the other boys actions.

"No there isn't anything on your face, I was just looking at my boyfriend and admiring how incredibly handsome he is" he smiled.

"Well if you think your boyfriend is hot, you should see mine" he smiled back at Kurt. They both laughed a little and Blaine turned on the radio and they sang along with it the rest of the way there. It was a nice drive, not too long but the change of their ordinary scenery was nice, and of course it was nice to just be together too.

"So here we are" Blaine said as he pulled into the driveway and threw the car into park. He unbuckled his belt and reached over and unbuckled Kurt's for him too. They smiled at each other as they got out of the car. Blaine reached to open the back door and grab their bags when he felt a hand on his waist. He instantly stood back up. Kurt pushed his body into Blaine's back and whispered into his ear, "let's do that later, I have something more pressing to deal with" he said as he jutted his pelvis forward into Blaine. He licked his earlobe and let a hot breathe free, making Blaine shudder. He smiled, turned, and walked up to the door. He turned, leaned against the wall next to it, crossed his arms, and smirked at Blaine as he came fumbling up the sidewalk to get to the front door and open it up.

Once they were inside, it took Kurt approximately five seconds to attack Blaine. He immediately drug him into the living room and attacked his mouth with his own. He needed to feel that kiss again, more. Blaine laughed at first but not for long, he needed it as much as Kurt obviously did. Their lips banged into each other with force, the sweetness gone from both of them, fully replaced with nothing but need and hunger. Their hands were clawing at each other, needing to feel nothing but skin between them. Kurt ripped the buttons off Blaine's blazer, shrugged it off his shoulders and threw it down, while Blaine did the same with Kurt's sweater.

The layers flew as the hunger between them grew. Before they knew it they were in nothing but their boxers. They continued to kiss hard and passionately, barely able to breathe and not caring at all. Moans and whimpers escaping both of them as they felt each others' tongues and lips searching the mouth, face, and neck of the other. Their hands wandered over each other's bodies, groping, clawing, exploring. Both of them with raging hard ons aching to be relieved. Blaine rutting his hips forward, seeking out the friction his boyfriends' body would offer, gasping when he found it. Kurt finally pushed Blaine off of him and into the back of the couch. He straddled his hips and grabbed his arms, holding them forcefully at Blaine's sides, not letting him move. Blaine looked up at him questioningly but with fully lust blown eyes, he didn't care what Kurt was going to do to him, as long as he was going to do something, and soon.

Kurt leaned down and kissed him hard once again making the older boy whimper just a little. He loved it when Kurt exerted some power over him like this. Kurt's mouth slid away from Blaine's slowly, his tongue dragging over his lips, his jaw line, down his neck. He continued licking and sucking his way down Blaine's chest, biting little red marks here and there and then licking the pain away softly. He continued down his chest, to his belly, kissing softly at his belly button before slipping his tongue under the edge of the boys' briefs making Blaine shudder and let out a hollow breath. Kurt smirked up at him.

"Oh, you like that idea huh?" Blaine just nodded his head and begged for more with his eyes. Kurt looked back down, seeing Blaine's cock get harder in his boxers and he couldn't take it anymore. He reached up with both hands and pulled them over his dick and off his body in a matter of seconds. Blaine sat on the couch fully exposed just waiting for Kurt to do whatever he wanted. Kurt was prepared to do whatever he had to, to make his boy feel amazing, to make him feel like Blaine always made him feel. He sat up on his knees and looked over his boyfriends form once more, he was seriously delicious in just every sense of the word. He looked up into Blaine's eyes one more time, and saw everything that he felt, the love, the intimacy, the desire, and the hunger. They needed to be together. He looked back down at Blaine's cock, it was perfect, he loved everything about it, and needed to taste it now. He lowered his head, licking just the tip at first, eliciting a gasp from the boy underneath him. He swirled his tongue around the tip, lowering his mouth further down the hardening shaft. He wasn't sure it was possible for Blaine to get harder, but the more he fed into his mouth, the harder Blaine got.

He was nice and gentle and sweet about it for as long as he could stand it. As soon as he felt Blaine's fingers curling into his hair, he knew that he wasn't the only one who wanted more. He got rougher, dragging his teeth up and down the boys shaft, clawing his fingernails up and down his thighs while he sucked mercilessly at the perfect cock. The moans escaping from Blaine were more than enough fuel to feed Kurt's hunger. God, was it even possible for anyone else anywhere to taste as amazing as Blaine Anderson? He doubted it. The more he thought about how amazing this man was and how much he needed to have him, the harder and faster he began to take advantage of the situation. He hummed and growled around the cock in his mouth, shoving it into his throat, letting it fill him to capacity and then some. Blaine was under him, writhing and shuddering, pushing up into each thrust of the younger boys' mouth. He was entirely fucking Kurt's face and he couldn't imagine it feeling any better than it was right now. In fact, if it did feel any better than this, he was going to be useless very soon.

He tugged at Kurt's hair, he couldn't make any words form in his mouth, not at first. Pulling Kurt's hair did nothing but make him crazier, suck harder, attack his cock. Kurt could feel Blaine's sack tighten, his cock twitch with each thrust into his throat, and even though he had never, all he wanted was to taste Blaine completely. Blaine finally found words and whispered,

"K—kurt, baby you have to stop, if you don't stop I'm going t..t..to…to cum in your mouth!" This didn't stop Kurt in the least, it made him more frantic.

"Kurt! Oh my goo..ooo…ood" he stammered as his body couldn't take anymore and let go. His hot sticky cum shot into Kurt's mouth and he swallowed as much as he could as fast as he could, the rest dripping down Blaine's cock, as it came out of Kurt's mouth. Kurt looked up at Blaine and all Blaine could do was apologize. Kurt smiled up at him, still sitting between his legs, cum dripping off of his lips and chin. This turned Blaine on even more, making him feel like his cock could get hard and start throbbing again in seconds.

Kurt crawled back up Blaine's body slowly, his chest and stomach sliding through the puddle that was left behind by his hungry mouth. When he was fully over top of the boy, he leaned in, kissing Blaine hard, shoving his tongue into the others mouth, sharing with him, his own taste. Coming off of Kurt's tongue, it tasted amazing. He raised his eyebrows as Kurt backed away. "We taste pretty damn good together don't we baby?" he smiled down at the boy who sat there breathless. All he could do was nod. He hadn't expected Kurt to let him cum in his mouth, this never happened, it just surprised him, in the best way.

He sat there, dumbstruck for a little bit, unable to move if he wanted to, his legs were shaking so bad from the orgasm he had just had. "Oh my God baby, come here, let me ummm let me, return the favor" he stuttered leaning into Kurt for another kiss.

"And just as you have them feeling like they can't live without it, you take it away" he winked and stood up, walking away leaving a gaping mouthed Blaine on the couch. He grabbed his jeans and shuffled back into them, as well as his shirt, and walked out to the car. He grabbed their bags and brought them back in. Blaine was in the bathroom now, cleaning himself up Kurt presumed, so he sat on the couch and waited for him to return. "Our bags are in here now, do you want a change of clothes or do you want to put your uniform back on?" Kurt hollered in the direction of the bathroom. Blaine asked for his bag and Kurt took it to him. When he got to the door, he popped it open the rest of the way and went inside. Blaine must have taken the quickest shower ever because he was dripping water, his hair had been freed from his gel helmet and the curls were dripping wet. Kurt smiled as he looked over his boyfriends glistening wet body and couldn't help but stare, he was so beautiful. Blaine grabbed clothes to put on and started drying himself off so he could get dressed. He noticed Kurt staring at him and leaned over to kiss him.

"Baby, thank you, that, that was amazing. I never expected you to do that, I mean, you didn't have to" he said quietly.

"Yes I did, I couldn't help it, you tasted so damn good, I had to make you cum, and I had to taste you completely" Kurt replied simply. Blaine stepped up to him, leaned in and kissed him harder this time. Kurt couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other, his body was warm and his skin so soft, and smelled amazing. Kurt moaned into the other boys' mouth. Blaine could still taste himself just a little in Kurt's mouth and damned if that wasn't hot.

"See, you haven't been taken care of baby, why didn't you let me help you?" Blaine pulled away and all but whined the question at Kurt.

"Wellll" Kurt let drag out of his mouth, " I figured, this time, we actually have time to not do it all at once, we can take our time and enjoy ourselves and the weekend. We have time for you to make it up to me" he winked at Blaine and pulled out of his arms. He went back to the living room while Blaine finished dressing. Blaine simply smiled after him and continued dressing, knowing that his boyfriend was right. They actually had time for a change. There wasn't going to be a rush, they weren't going to get caught by anyone doing something that some people thought they shouldn't be doing, they could just do whatever they wanted, or do nothing if they didn't want to, and that was a nice thought.

Blaine returned to the living room to find Kurt sitting on the couch once again, flipping through channels on the TV. He smiled at him, leaned over to kiss him, and then sat next to him.

"I don't suppose you're too hungry after all you just ummm ate, are you?" he giggled. "Cause I'm kind of starving, it's dinner time, I was thinking we can just order in and watch some movies? Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me, anything in particular you want to watch?" he eyed Blaine hoping he was not going to say some Disney movie.

"How about the Lord of the Rings trilogy?" he asked quizzically.

"Okay cool, at least it isn't Disney or Harry Potter" Kurt grinned at him as Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Plus we have both seen all the movies repeatedly so if we miss anything, it'll be okay" he winked.

"Well, why would we miss any o…..OOOhhh, okay, YES! Missing parts of it will be fine" he grinned at Kurt.

He went off in search of a phone book to look up any restaurants that were close that would deliver. Kurt set about creating a makeshift 'cloud' out of the living room floor in front of the television. He pulled all the cushions and pillows off the chairs and piled them on the floor and then went into the master bedroom and found some spare blankets in a closet. He layered them on top of the pillows, adding regular bed pillows on top of the blankets. It was a nice soft place to relax, eat, cuddle, watch their movies, and do whatever else may come to mind.

After the sitting space was made up, he went and pulled the movies out of Blaine's bags, found the first of the series and popped it in the DVD player. He turned the TV on and flipped through channels with the remote until he saw the start menu for the DVD pop up on the screen. He played with the volume controls for a minute making sure it was all good. While he was working with the remote Blaine walked back into the room and noticed what Kurt had done, smiled, and went to sit behind him on the floor. He straddled Kurt's body from behind, and began massaging the tall boys' shoulders and back. Kurt moaned and melted into his boyfriends touch, leaning back on the other, so Blaine's hands crossed over his shoulders and ran down his chest instead.

"The only two places in this town that deliver are both pizza joints, is that okay with you or do you wanna go out and get something ourselves?"

Kurt closed his eyes and was not thinking about dinner. He didn't want to go anywhere, he was perfectly comfortable right here, wrapped up in his man forever. "Just order something, I don't want to move" he moaned, feeling his boyfriends hands move down his chest.

"I hoped you would say that because I already placed an order" Blaine smiled down at him, "it wont be here for about forty five minutes though" he whined as his stomach growled.

"Are you going to make it that long?" Kurt giggled. He pulled Blaine's face down to his, closed his eyes, and kissed him. It was an entirely different feeling kissing like this, upside down from each other. Kurt's mouth catching and sucking Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth, his tongue sliding into the other boys mouth, both able to lap at and taste every inch of the others. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth as he cupped his hands to the boys thin porcelain face. It was stunning how beautiful he really was. His hand trailed, his fingers tracing the jaw line, the chin, and down his neck slowly, gliding over the boys adams apple and back up slowly, resting again on his cheek. They continued to kiss slowly, sweetly, getting lost in the taste and feel of each others mouths.

"If we keep this up, I think I will be able to survive" Blaine let fall out of his mouth with a smile when they finally stopped to breathe for a minute.

"Well then I suggest we don't stop, I wouldn't want to risk your life or anything" Kurt smiled back as he pulled Blaine's face back to his own. He put his arms over his head, running his hands down Blaine's back and settling on his ass. He squeezed lightly, making Blaine moan into his mouth. He loved that he could do that to him so easily.

Blaine took the opportunity of Kurt's arms being out of the way, to lift his shirt. He ran his hand over the boys stomach, his chest, back down his sides. As his fingers grazed lightly over his ribcage, Kurt's body jutted forward and he giggled into Blaine's mouth. He hated being tickled but somehow this was okay. He didn't say anything but continued kissing his boyfriend once the sensation had passed. Blaine kept his hands on Kurt's chest and stomach, not wanting to piss him off by tickling him again, even though he played it off as an accident the first time. He smiled into Kurt's kiss the first time he sent his body shivering from the tickle he planted on his ribs. He loved making Kurt move like that, no matter how he had to go about doing it.

He finally couldn't take it anymore and pulled the shirt entirely over Kurt's head and slid his arms out while trying to remain in full contact of the boys mouth, moving as quickly as possible so that their lips were only apart for a split second before pressing back into each other. The feel and taste of Kurt was perfection for him and he hated losing that, for even a minute. His hands were roaming over Kurt's body still as they kissed harder, he couldn't get enough of Kurt, he needed more.

Kurt was feeling the same under him, writhing and twisting into each touch of Blaine's calloused hands. He knew Blaine was not blind and had to see the tent that was forming in his pants again already. As if Blaine had read his mind, he looked down and saw Kurt's situation. Without saying a word, he slid his hand down to Kurt's stomach again and leaning in for an even deeper kiss, he stretched his arm further down Kurt's body. He slid his hand inside Kurt's jeans and the boy automatically bucked up into his hand, giving Blaine a handful of rock hard cock to work with. He smiled again and the two moaned into each others mouths. Blaine stroked slow and soft, feeling every inch of taught skin that covered the surface of Kurt's cock. He loved the soft perfect feel of it. He lost himself in the thought of how it felt in his hand, how soft the skin was, the hardness at the same time. Suddenly he heard Kurt whimper below him and came back to reality, realizing he had stopped stroking the poor desperate boy below him. He mumbled an apology into Kurt's mouth and started stroking again, faster this time. Kurt immediately responded, bucking into each thrust of Blaine's firm grip. This was not going to take long, he was still horny as hell from before they had even left Lima.

Blaine, pulled his hand off of Kurt, making him whimper and automatically thrust again, trying to find that perfect friction that was suddenly gone. He also pulled his lips away from Kurt's mouth causing another saddened and needy whine to escape the boys lips. Blaine smiled down at him and whispered in his ear, calming the boy just a little. He turned his body so they were face to face, reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, reaching his hand back inside, releasing Kurt's cock from its trap. He instantly started moaning and rutting back into the friction he needed. Blaine undid his own pants, slid them down just far enough, and pulled Kurt on top of him. Their eyes were locked onto each others as they started rubbing into each other, grinding out the orgasm that Kurt so desperately needed right now. His eyes began rolling back, lids shuttering, as he let out a loud moan. Blaine knew he was going to cum and rutted up into him even harder and faster driving Kurt over the edge. Between caught breaths and moans Kurt let go and came hard and hot all over Blaine's cock. Blaine was going to stop after Kurt got off, he already his turn for now, but feeling the friction Kurt's cock had provided, the heat overload of his cum dripping off of him, he couldn't stop. He continued rutting hard and fast into Kurt and he obliged by continuing to push and thrust back, wanting to bring Blaine the same sense of pleasure that he was slowly trying to come down from. It was almost painful, the powerful sensation that seared through him with every thrust.

Kurt reached up and grabbed hold of Blaine's hair, pulling it hard as he shoved his tongue into Blaine's mouth. He knew Blaine was almost there, the grunting and moaning, the gasping for breath, his fingers digging into his ass as Blaine pushed with everything he had, needing the release. Kurt leaned into Blaine's ear and whispered 'cum for me baby' and that was all it took. Blaine thrust hard one last time and came with a force, grunting and moaning Kurt's name as he did. Kurt smiled down at him as he felt Blaine shudder and collapse below him. He leaned down to kiss this perfect boy below him as he came down from his high.

Before either could make any move to do anything else, the doorbell rang. Blaine's eyes shot open wide into Kurt's. The pizza delivery was there. What were they supposed to do now? Blaine started laughing at the predicament they found themselves in. They were still laying on the floor, Kurt on top of Blaine, stuck together by a puddle of cum between them.

"Just a second" Kurt yelled out, looking down at Blaine. Laughter had caught Blaine and wouldn't let go. Of course Blaine would think this was hilarious. Kurt struggled to gain some footing, stood up, and hobbled away from Blaine's still laughing form on the floor. He pulled up his jeans and did them up, cursing himself for getting cum on them. He threw his shirt over his head to hide the rest and bolted for the door. He grabbed Blaine's wallet from the counter by the door and carried it with him.

When he came back into the living room, pizza box in hand, he threw the wallet at a still laughing Blaine Anderson.

"Laugh all you want, you just bought me dinner" he deadpanned.

"The, the, oh my god, the look on your face, I thought MY eyes went wide" he continued to laugh. He rolled over a bit, stood up, and stumbled to the bathroom, to clean up, yet again. When that was done, for the second time in an hour, he came back to the living room to sit by his boy. Kurt all but glared at him, and Blaine pulled him into himself for a kiss. Kurt returned the kiss, got up soundlessly, and made his way to the bathroom. It was his turn to go clean up. He was not going to sit there and eat dinner and pretend that he was not covered in cum underneath his shirt.

It was late enough that he could clean up and slide into his pajama pants and be good. It wasn't as if they were going anywhere tonight anyway. So that was what he did. He cleaned up as best as he could in the sink and then threw on his pajama pants, and walked back out to the living room. After he ate he would have time to come and take a proper shower and would feel much better. Besides, if he waited, Blaine would probably join him and he just couldn't really think of a better way to continue the evening.

Back in the living room, Blaine was arranging the pizza box on the floor and had gone to grab sodas, paper plates, and napkins for them to eat with. Kurt returned in his pajama pants and sat next to his boyfriend, who was now putting food on a plate for him. Blaine handed Kurt the plate and fixed one for himself as well.

"All done laughing now?" Kurt looked at Blaine, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay now" Blaine giggled a little, shaking his head at the memory of the stricken look on Kurt's face not long ago when the doorbell had rang.

"Let's actually watch the movie while we eat, sound good?"

Kurt nodded his head as he filled his mouth with a steaming bite of pizza.

They continued to eat and watch their movie in silence as they finished off the entire pizza. Apparently, their sexual endeavors had made them a little hungrier than they had thought. Now, with an empty pizza box on the floor next to them, empty soda cans tossed aside as well, Kurt laid down on the floor on his side, looking at the television. Blaine looked over at him, ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, and then laid next to him, making Kurt the big spoon, as they watched the movie. Neither had really said anything. Sometimes they just didn't need to, just being together, looking in each others eyes, or feeling the body language from the other with the slightest touch was all they needed to read the others mind. Tonight was like that. They had fun, they had had physical interaction, now they just wanted to be together, to know what it was to fall asleep together and then wake up in the morning to the other. Which ended up being exactly what they did next. Between the escapades earlier in the evening and gorging themselves on pizza, they both crashed before they even got through the first movie.

The next morning Kurt woke, stretched, and through sleep filled eyes, looked around as if trying to remember where he was or how he got here. He was on the floor, by himself, and it all clicked. But where was Blaine? He cleared his senses a little more, becoming more and more awake by the minute. He stood up, cracked his back, and started walking toward the bathroom. Ahh this is where Blaine has to be, he finally heard the shower running. He knocked on the door lightly, he really had to go, since he just woke up and all. There was no answer so he tried the door, it wasn't locked so he let himself in. Blaine clearly didn't hear him because he was singing at the top of his lungs when Kurt walked in the room. Kurt just smiled, went about his business and unthinking, he flushed the toilet. The water ran cold, really cold, and Blaine screamed like a girl, almost jumping out of the shower as it hit him. Kurt looked at him as he flung the curtain open and it was his turn to laugh uncontrollably when he saw his boyfriend.

"Oh my God, Blaine! Seriously?" he said between giggling fits.

"What? What'd I do?" he looked sheepish and a little confused.

"Ummm, your hair baby, your hair" Kurt continued to laugh.

Blaine looked in semi-fogged up mirror and started laughing himself. He had forgotten that when he put in the shampoo/conditioner, he lathered it up, and had made himself a nice high and straight mohawk out of his head ungelled mop of hair. He was such a dork and he knew it, and he knew that Kurt knew it, and loved that Kurt was okay with that.

"Oh yeah, guess I should get back in and rinse that out" he laughed, pointing to his new hair style. Kurt nodded his head and laughed some more. He apologized for having flushed but also mentioned that in the end he was pretty happy that he had, so that he had been able to see Blaine in all his mohawk glory. Blaine just shook his head at him, made sure the water was warm again and jumped back in. Kurt decided he should probably shower too, since he never had gotten a chance to last night after all. Blaine had already disappeared behind the curtain, Kurt opened and shut the door so Blaine thought he had left. He again began to sing at the top of his lungs, assuming like Kurt wanted him to, that he had left the room. Kurt very quietly started pulling his clothes off and stepped to the back end of the shower so he could sneak in behind Blaine. He knew, as loud as Blaine was being, that he was perfectly safe, pulling the curtain back a little and sliding in, basically unnoticed. Blaine was facing the faucet, singing, head down, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. Kurt reached out and ran his fingertips up Blaine's spine, making him jump yet again. Kurt couldn't help but giggle again. Blaine spun around quickly and Kurt caught hold of him as he started to slip on the wet surface of the bathtub.

"Are you hell bent on giving me a heart attack today?" he gasped, regaining his footing and his composure.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you, not scare you to death" Kurt replied, looking a little more hurt now, the smile gone. Blaine couldn't help but feel bad, he hadn't meant to make Kurt feel bad, he was just scared for the second time in what felt like seconds. He pulled Kurt close to him to give him a hug. It was entirely innocent, it started that way anyway.

It was as if they both realized at the same time that they were completely naked, hugging tightly, their bodies pressed together, with hot water streaming down over and between them. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and saw love first, but he also saw them darkening with lust as he felt Blaine's cock, pressed against his own, getting harder by the second. How was he supposed to fight that? He could feel himself getting harder just in knowing that his boyfriends body reacted this way to having him so close. They both leaned in closer, if that were possible, to kiss. It started sweet but soon the boys were full on attacking each others mouths. The heat between them rising, both fighting for dominance over the other, their tongues hard and searching the mouth of the other in an attempt to stake more claim of the other boy. Their hands began to wander, roughly, nails digging into the back and down the arms of the other boy. Moans and growls ripped from their throats into the mouth of the other. They couldn't get close enough, couldn't feel enough, couldn't have enough of the other.

Kurt couldn't control himself any longer. He stopped it all, grabbed Blaine by the shoulders, turned them both so that Blaine was toward the back of the tub and Kurt was now under the streams of water, which were by the way, starting to cool off just a little. Blaine thought that Kurt maybe got cold and wanted to be under the heat of the water more, no big deal, he leaned in to kiss Kurt more, but Kurt just shook his head. Blaine looked at him quizzically, almost a little hurt, for just a second. However, the other boy got such a smirk on his face that he couldn't stay upset, he knew Kurt had some kind of plan in his mind. Kurt took him by the shoulders once again and turned him around to face the wall and pushed him into it, a little forcefully. Blaine would have said something if he wasn't already turned on by whatever it was Kurt was planning to do.

Kurt leaned into him, rubbing his hard cock against the crack of Blaine's ass, and biting at the back of his neck and his shoulders. He made his way up to the boys ear and whispered in a gruff lower voice than Blaine was used to hearing.

"I am going to fuck you against this wall right now" he hissed as he took Blaine's earlobe into his mouth, biting a little harder than usual. All Blaine could manage was a grunt and a nod of his head as he felt Kurt's hands wander over his body. He felt one wrap around his cock and felt the fingers of his other hand ghosting over his hole. He immediately rutted, not knowing which way to go. His body pushed into the feel of Kurt surrounding his cock but at the same time he found himself trying to push back onto Kurt's finger to make it enter him more fully. He had both hands, and his face, pressed into the cold wall of the shower and didn't care, it just added to all the sensations he was feeling right now. Before he knew it, Kurt was pushing a second finger into him, scissoring them and opening him up more, preparing him for what he wanted right now more than anything. He found himself pushing more and more into that and on the return he was pleasantly surprised to still have the feel of Kurt wrapped around his cock. It was a constant stimulation in one spot or another and all he could do was lean into the wall and take it, love it. He heard a loud groan and realized it was from himself.

The next thing he knew he was feeling Kurt's cock pushing into him replacing his thin delicate fingers and Blaine heard a growl. This time the sound was low and guttural and had fallen out of the mouth of Kurt as he felt himself being enveloped by Blaine's tight, wet, hot asshole. He loved being there, he loved how he fit perfectly and how he could make Blaine fall apart. This was his current goal, make Blaine fall apart as fast as he could. He wasn't going to be sweet, he wasn't going to make love to his boyfriend right now. He shoved into Blaine and waited for just a moment not wanting to hurt him. Sooner than he expected he heard Blaine whine and start pushing back into him again and he knew the other boy was ready for more. He gripped tighter on Blaine's cock and started thrusting it faster as he pushed into him with the same speed. He let out another guttural growl as he repeatedly assaulted Blaine's ass. All Blaine could do was take the forcefulness, let Kurt fill him, let his body go and be overcome with all these sensations and stimulations that were driving his body crazy right now. He moaned with each thrust into him. He felt himself getting close already and knew he wasn't going to last long. He didn't know if he had the strength or the mental capacity to speak this to Kurt though. He didn't know if Kurt would even hear him over his own grunts and moans and growls. He was certainly into taking this control and Blaine didn't mind that a bit. He loved it.

"Ku, Ku, Kurt, I don't think I …." He was trying to let Kurt know that he wasn't going to last much longer but he couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Fucking cum for me, I want to feel your cum dripping down my hand Blaine, cum now" he all but hissed at Blaine. He didn't know if he could take much more at all and clearly Kurt was ready for him to cum. When he didn't immediately, Kurt started pumping him harder and thrusting even further into him, hitting that spot that sent him over the edge every time. This made Blaine a writhing mess, he could barely breathe, and his body was spasming out of control.

"I said cum!" Kurt yelled as he thrust hard one more time and Blaine let go, he couldn't help it, he couldn't hold it, he couldn't not cum now. As he came, it poured out in long hot streams over Kurt's hand and his ass squeezed Kurt's cock so tight inside that Kurt couldn't take it any more either and he let go inside of Blaine, filling him. They both stayed where they were for what felt like hours, neither willing nor able to move. Kurt had flopped over, spent, onto Blaine's back as he still stood pressed into the wall. They were both shaking and breathing hard.

Finally, Kurt stood, pulling himself out of Blaine, making him wince and let out a small whimper at the loss of Kurt. He backed up into the streams of water that were now freezing and squealed a small squeal as he cleaned himself off quickly and moved back to Blaine so he was out of the water again. Blaine pushed himself off of the wall and traded places with Kurt so he could clean up quickly too. As soon as he was satisfied that he was clean enough he reached through the freezing streams of water and turned the shower off. He opened the curtain and they both got out and grabbed towels to dry up and get warm under. Neither had really said a word after all was done and Kurt was a little nervous that he had overstepped his bounds or that Blaine had not enjoyed the experience as much as he himself had or that it had appeared that he had. Blaine could see the look of concentration, and therefore overthought, on Kurt's face and knew exactly what he was thinking. He didn't say anything at first, he let his towel fall and walked to Kurt. He stood him straight, got them face to face, and kissed Kurt, hard. He wrapped his arms around him and moaned into the kiss and Kurt could feel the smile that was taking over Blaine's mouth as they kissed. As they pulled apart Blaine leaned into Kurt's ear and whispered.

"THAT was amazing baby. Anytime, and I mean ANY time, you want to take control of me, to do anything, I am at your whim baby. I am yours…" he then grabbed Kurt's hand in his own before he continued.

"Heart" he said resting Kurt's hand over his chest, over his own heart.

"Mind" he said taking Kurt's hand and putting on top of his dripping hair.

"And body" he said, removing the hand from his head and ghosting it over his body from his face, down his chest, stomach, and stopping it, wrapping the other boys fingers around his soft warm cock.

"Everything that used to be me, to be mine, is now yours." He smiled as he looked Kurt straight into his eyes and saw the relief in them. Kurt had been nervous, just as he had suspected and he was glad he knew how to calm him, how to ease his fears.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered, "for giving yourself to me, for wanting to have me as yours".

"I will always, always want you to be mine Kurt, always" he whispered back, smiling and stroking the other boys cheek with his thumb. Kurt smiled in return, then shivered, as if the cold of the room had just reached his still half wet body. Blaine smiled, let him go and told him to get dressed, as he did the same. They both dressed quickly, nothing fancy, they were just hanging out again, and walked out of the bathroom.

"So, happy Saturday" Kurt giggled.

"I want THAT every Saturday!" Blaine blurted out and started laughing, feeling his face go ten shades of pink. Sometimes he swore he had no filter and when that happened he felt so undapper and embarrassed by it. Kurt just laughed and nodded and agreed that if every Saturday could start like that, he would wish everyday was a weekend. They made their way to the kitchen, both a little hungry and decided to grab cereal, it was close to noon by now but who cares? It was a Saturday and they had gotten to sleep in and relax and so for them, it was breakfast time. They munched on their cereal, talking a little about nothing of any importance, just loving the fact that they were together, they had fallen asleep together and were able to wake up together and got one more night to do that before they had to go back home to living under their parents roofs and being apart until they could find time to be together again.

After they finished eating, they washed the bowls and spoons they had used, dried, and put them away before making their way back to the living room. Blaine plopped down onto the couch and Kurt fell into the spot right next to him. Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together. Blaine looked over at the other boy, this beautiful boy who was his and he felt like he would be forever. He smiled at him and pulled him close, loosing Kurt's hand and wrapping his arm around him. Kurt smiled back and rested himself into Blaine's hold. They both felt like they were in their own little world, they liked the idea that they could be together and relax and not have to worry what they said or did or didn't do at any given moment. They liked the idea that they were essentially playing house right now and if they both could just be like this, have their own place, and have it be like this, then they couldn't imagine ever not being happy.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Kurt asked popping his head up off of Blaine's chest. He had a huge grin on his face and resembled a child to Blaine in that moment. How could Blaine say no to that? He thought about it for just a second and Kurt gave him brilliantly flashing puppy dog eyes and Blaine knew he didn't stand a chance. He nodded his head and Kurt jumped up off of his seat and ran to get his shoes. Blaine just shook his head at the childish excitement of his boyfriend, this was just one small part of why he loved Kurt so much, he always surprised him with things he said or did or wanted. The changes in his moods and behaviors and actions that kept Blaine on his toes all the time. Kurt rushed back into the room with his shoes in one hand and Blaine's shoes in the other. He held them out to Blaine and sat back on the couch to put his own on. Blaine pushed his feet into his, stood, and helped Kurt up from the couch.

"Let's go" Blaine said and, Kurt still in hand, walked toward the front door, grabbing his wallet from the floor, and his keys from the table before they headed out the door. They got in the car before Blaine remembered they weren't in their own neighborhood and was trying to think about how to locate a park. Kurt shook his head and told him he had seen one when they were driving in. It was just down the road, how was Blaine, the driver, so out of it that he hadn't noticed? Kurt directed him where to drive and it was only a few minutes before they had reached Kurt's desired destination. It was a pretty big park with all kinds of equipment to play on. Blaine found a parking spot, pulled in, and shut off the car. Before he had even had a chance to take off his seat belt Kurt was out of the car and on Blaine's side opening his door.

"Excited much?" Blaine chuckled. Kurt just rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend out of the car. They walked hand in hand to the entrance of the park and got inside looking around at all the things. There were barely any kids at all, which was a little bit sad to Kurt. Here was this huge park that looked like so much fun and it was a weekend, why were there so few kids here? If he was still a child, well hell, even now, he felt like he would want to come here every weekend and play! He pulled Blaine by his hand and directed him to the swings, pointing at one for Blaine to sit on. Blaine took a seat on one and Kurt sat on the one next to him. They were both pumping their legs, slowly at first, to gain some speed and some height. Before they knew it, it appeared they had developed a competition of who could get higher, faster. They were laughing like kids as one would reach out and grab the chain of the others swing to try to slow them down or get their swing to go crooked. It was childish, they both knew, but it was fun, and technically, they were still in school, so therefore they were children and could get away with acting like it once in a while. After the giggling slowed, and the swings had not, Kurt looked over at Blaine and hollered, 'watch this' as he flung himself from the swing at his highest arc. He flew off and landed on the ground, gracefully even, on his two feet. Blaine knew that this was a challenge and he was going to take it. He let his swing gain just a bit more momentum and as it reached its peak, he lunged out of it. He knew he didn't look at all as graceful as Kurt had and as fast as the ground was approaching, he knew he wasn't going to land as nearly as graceful as Kurt had either. Nope, there it was, the ground, coming full force, to his face. Blaine landed with a thud and his whole body hit the ground, somehow he had ended up horizontal. He threw his hands out to stop the ground from nailing him in the face full force.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Kurt rushed over to Blaine's side. He couldn't tell but it looked like Blaine might be crying, his face was down, almost into the dirt, and his body was shaking as if he might be sobbing, but Kurt didn't hear anything. He thought Blaine had hurt himself when he fell, it sure looked like he could of, the way he spread eagle dropped out of that swing on to the ground. He put a hand, gently, on Blaine's back to try to get him to roll over or look at him or something so that he could assess the damage that Blaine may have gotten from the fall. Finally, Blaine rolled over, tears were rolling out of his eyes and he had an awful look on his face. Kurt knew he was hurting.

"Where are you hurt? What hurts baby? Do we need to go to a hospital?" Kurt was truly worried after having seen the look on his boys face. Blaine pushed to sit himself up and finally started making some noise. He wasn't crying at all, yes he had tears in his eyes, but it was because he had been laughing too hard. He hadn't made any noise because his laughter was so strong that caught in his throat and no sound came out with it.

"God, I must have looked like a total asshole!" he said as he started laughing out loud and shaking his head. Kurt almost didn't know what to say to that, how to react, here he was sure that his boyfriend had broken a rib or something and he was just too busy laughing to say anything. He shook his head and couldn't help but let a smile start to take over his face. Before he knew it, he was laughing too, hard, like Blaine was. He sat on the ground next to his boy and put his hand on his knee. They both just sat there and laughed for minutes. Now that he knew his boyfriend was okay, he was content to laugh with his boyfriend and to continue to enjoy the day.

"Well, where to now?" Kurt giggled as he looked around at all the other equipment that was there.

"Whatever you want baby, we are here for you, Kurt Hummel Saturday" he said nodding his head as if that would make it official.

"Oh I get a whole day just for me huh?" he said holding his head up in a regal manner, smiling.

"Well you sure seemed to think it was for you when we were in the shower" Blaine grinned at him and winked. Kurt's cheeks flushed red for just a moment, but only a moment, because in his regality, he couldn't let such simple statements throw him off his game.

"That's right Anderson, and don't you forget it" he winked back at his boyfriend. "Okay, I say we go to the merry go round over there next" he said pointing to the other end of the park.

"Huzzah, let's do it" Blaine said, standing up slowly. He might not be injured but he was going to be a little bit sore from his lack of ninja skills for a day or two anyway. They walked to the other end and Kurt got on the merry go round as Blaine pushed him, speeding up more and more before jumping on. After it slowed to a stop, Kurt got off and took his turn spinning before he jumped on. Before too long, the few kids who were in the park had all found their way to this spot because there were older boys here now who could push it faster than all of them could combined. They all wanted a chance to ride it and have the 'big boys' push them fast. Blaine and Kurt both obliged for over an hour, pushing the kids, chasing them around it, and making them laugh. Eventually, kids began to wander away or were called by their parents and it was back to just being Blaine and Kurt again. They decided it was time to rest, all those kids had worn them out, so they went and found a picnic table to rest at for a while.

"That was fun" Kurt panted when they first sat down. Blaine nodded his head in agreement.

"It was, but damn, that was a lot of running!" he joked back and it was Kurt's turn to agree. Blaine looked at his watch real quick and realized it was almost 3 already. Not that it mattered really, but this was their last night together and Blaine wanted Kurt to be able to do whatever he wanted, where ever he wanted, if he wanted to stay at the park all night well then Blaine would just have to go along he supposed. They sat at the table for a little while longer before Kurt decided he wanted to check out the maze that was there. It was almost like a fort, full of rooms and hiding places, and different activities for different age levels throughout the whole thing. By the time Kurt was satisfied that he had explored every inch of it, played with very available activity at least once, hidden for ten minutes waiting for Blaine to find him, two hours had passed.

"I think I'm done" Kurt mumbled as they made their way out of the maze for probably the third time.

"Done? Do you want to go see what kind of damage I can cause with the slides?" Blaine grinned at him. Kurt shook his head in an emphatic no, he wasn't going to let Blaine's feet leave the ground again, that, it appeared, was too risky. Blaine laughed at the response he got.

"Okay, so what now then sir Hummel?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I think it is time to go, dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds like a winner to me" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand in his and walking slowly back toward the parking lot and to his car. Once inside, buckled in, and on the road, they began to drive slowly, looking at the different buildings and houses in this area. They hadn't really explored anything but each other since they got to town and they would be leaving tomorrow. Kurt pointed out the window at a little diner and asked if Blaine would maybe want to check it out for dinner. He quickly agreed, and when traffic allowed, he pulled in the driveway.

It was a cute little place, with a 50's kind of theme, a jukebox in the corner, old vinyl records hanging on the wall, and each booth looked like a seat out of an old car. Blaine really liked it just by how it looked. They sat down and Kurt looked curiously at the far wall, it looked like the whole thing was a theater screen. When the waitress approached to take their drink orders and give them menus he asked about it.

"You're in luck, it's Saturday night and that means it's drive in night" she winked at the two boys and left to get their drinks.

"Well, what does that mean?" Kurt looked at Blaine questioningly. Blaine just shrugged and hoped she would explain herself when she returned with their drinks. That only took a couple of minutes. They were getting themselves comfortable, one on each side of the table and she looked at them. She pointed to Blaine and suggested he move over and sit on the other side with Kurt. He smiled and said okay, standing up and waiting for Kurt to slide over so he could move into the booth next to him.

"Now, what would you like to eat?" she asked smiling. The boys placed their orders and she told them she would be back soon with their food. They talked a little but mostly just enjoyed the place they were in, it was fun, Elvis was blaring from the jukebox, and they watched the waitresses get busy as more and more people showed up. Before long the restaurant was almost full and their food was being delivered. They started to eat their burgers and agreed that they tasted amazing. Suddenly the jukebox cut out and the lights began to flicker.

"What the heck is going on?" Blaine whispered to Kurt between mouthfuls.

"How should I know?" he whispered back. He wondered if anyone did know what was going on. There seemed to be a lot hushed whispering going on at most of the tables. Next thing they knew, the room lit up again. Except this time, the light came from the theater screen at the other end of the restaurant.

"Oh my God, it's drive in Saturday, Kurt" Blaine whispered. This must be what the waitress had meant. They were going to be able to sit in this 'backseat' and watch a movie on the big screen just as if they were at an actual old school drive in. They both got very excited by this and whispered about what the movie might be. They didn't have to wait for long because it started to play.

"GREASE!" they both shouted together as the movie started to play out on the screen in front of them. They smiled and looked at each other excitedly. They just came in here to get some dinner real quick but both now knew that they weren't going to go anywhere until the movie was over. This place was just too cute and too much fun. They hurriedly finished their food and leaned into their backseat of a booth to watch the movie. They found that they themselves and most of the other people here sang along with the songs as they played and it was just a fun time. Kurt reached over and placed a hand on Blaine's knee and Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt. He pulled Kurt tighter to him and leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Aren't you supposed to go to the drive in with your significant other so that you can make out and miss the whole movie?" he leaned in and whispered into Kurt's ear. He could see Kurt's cheeks redden a little with the light from the theater screen and he giggled. He leaned back into Kurt and whispered again.

"I'm just kidding baby, I wouldn't think of it, not with Grease playing, we can't not watch this, John Travolta was so hot in it!" he winked at Kurt. This time Kurt giggled and leaned down a little to whisper to Blaine.

"You're so right, ya know, I think you would make a pretty hot Danny, yourself" he said as he took a few curls from the front of Blaine's hair and tried to pull them down into a single curl gracing his forehead. Blaine laughed and swatted his hand away. Kurt just giggled at him and turned back to the film. The watched the remainder in silence, with the exception of singing along, until it was over, holding hands and cuddling.

It felt like it was ending just after it had begun. They didn't think they had been there that long but before they knew it, the ending credits were rolling and the main lights of the restaurant were coming back on. The waitresses made their way back onto the floor to deliver bills to all their tables for dinner. Blaine and Kurt got theirs, took it to the counter, and Blaine paid for dinner, but only after fighting with Kurt over who was going to pay.

"It's Kurt Hummel Saturday is it not?" was his final argument and Kurt finally gave in and let him take the bill and pay for it. After that was done, they headed outside into the evening that was fast approaching full on night time. They found the car and headed back to the house that they would be 'sitting' for only the rest of tonight. Blaine's family would be back in town tomorrow and they would have to return to Lima so they could go to school on Monday. The drive back to the house was fairly quick as they were already half way there when they found the diner to begin with, so the ride home only took minutes. They didn't really say a whole lot, they just basked in the presence of each other, because they could. Before they knew it, they were pulling into the driveway and getting out of the car.

"Good call on that diner sir Hummel" Blaine said as he met Kurt and took his hand walking to the door. He pulled him around in front of himself and wrapped his arms around him, smiling into his boyfriends beautiful eyes. He leaned up and kissed his boyfriend softly. That was an awesome date, an awesome day, all day" he beamed.

"Yes I do believe Kurt Hummel Saturday has been quite the success" Kurt nodded, smiling. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again. "How did I manage to get so lucky?" he said softly, stroking Blaine's cheek. Blaine shook his head.

"I am definitely the lucky one" he whispered back wrapping up into Kurt's arms for a minute. Then they slowly separated, only as far as they needed to so that they could get the door unlocked and both get inside. Blaine let Kurt in first, and followed closely behind, shutting and locking the door behind him. They rejoined and held each other for a few more minutes in the hallway before going into the living room. When they got to the living room, Kurt instantly went to his bags, grabbed a clean pair of pajamas and headed to the bathroom. Blaine smiled, he knew Kurt was tired, he was too. He went to his own bags, grabbed a pair of shorts and an old t shirt and stripped down where he stood. He put the shorts and t shirt on and wadded up the clothes he had taken off and tossed them into his bag. Kurt was in the bathroom forever, but Blaine knew why. He had to put his pajamas on and he couldn't handle going a second night without doing his moisturizing routine. Two days would be just too much, so Blaine knew he'd be in there for a while.

While Kurt was busy doing all those unnecessary things to his beautiful face, Blaine straightened up their manmade cloud of a bed and looked through the DVD's that were on the shelf in the corner. He found a Disney movie he hadn't seen in a minute and hoped Kurt wouldn't mind if he wanted to watch it tonight. He put in the player and laid down to wait for Kurt to return. It didn't take as long as he thought, or maybe he had dozed off for a minute, he wasn't sure which, but Kurt was out of the bathroom and sitting next to him before long. He looked at the screen and then at a hopeful Blaine on the floor.

"Disney?" he asked weakly.

"But it's Tarzan, I haven't seen it in like forever" Blaine whined. Kurt just giggled.

"It's fine baby, let's watch it, I actually haven't seen this one in a long time either" he smiled and cuddled up to his boyfriend. They sat cuddled up in their little cloud watching and singing along to the movie until it ended. As soon as it was over, Blaine lay back on the floor and stretched with a big loud yawn. Kurt rubbed his belly and lay down next to him, resting his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped himself around the other boy and held him close.

"I love you Kurt Hummel" he whispered into the darkness.

"I love you right back Blaine Anderson" Kurt whispered in return. Blaine pulled his head up just enough to kiss the top of Kurt's head.

"Would it be horrible and a crime against our teenage boy hormones if we didn't make love our last night alone for God knows how long?" Blaine asked slowly and quietly.

Kurt shook his head, "I just want to lay here and hear your heartbeat under me for the rest of the night, if that's okay with you…" he half asked.

"It sounds perfect" Blaine whispered as he was already starting to nod off.

"Mmmm" was the only other sound to escape Kurt's lips before he fell into a comforted sleep in his boyfriends strong arms.

Hours passed in silence as the boys slept comfortably and unmoving with each other. Finally, Blaine began to stir, just a little. Once he was awake enough to remember his man was laying on his chest asleep, he tried to be as careful as he could. He felt wide awake and he wasn't sure why really. He looked over to the window and it was still really dark outside so he knew the day was not ready to start just yet. He pawed to the side of him, as much as he could without stirring too much, to try to locate his cell phone. He finally felt a corner of it with his fingers, got a grip on it, and pulled it to him so he could pick it up. When he had it in his hand, he touched the screen to light it up and see the time. Wincing through the bright artificial light of the screen, he saw that it was barely 5 o'clock. Why was he awake? They still had a few good hours to sleep until they had to get up, clean themselves up, and pick up the house, before his family would be home and they would be on their way back to Lima, for Kurt, and then Westerville for himself. He didn't even really want to have to think about that yet. They only had a couple days to themselves but he had really enjoyed his time alone with Kurt and didn't want it to have to end so soon. He dropped his phone back to the floor and then his head back onto his pillow, embracing Kurt a little tighter and trying to lull himself back to sleep by listening to the soft slow breathing escaping Kurt's lips.

Kurt's lips, ooooh Kurt's lips, he started thinking to himself about how Kurt's lips tasted, how they felt against his own, down his neck, his chest, how they felt wrapped tightly around his cock making him ache for more. Then he started to think about Kurt's hands, so thin and fragile and so strong at the same time. He felt Kurt's hands his cheek, wiping a tear away when he had a bad day, felt Kurt's fingers ghosting over his body in a loving touch. He remembered the feel of power Kurt exerted yesterday as he shoved him into the wall of the shower, as he pushed himself into Blaine, taking him. He let out a small moan as his thoughts led him to realize that his cock was aching and that he wanted Kurt right now, so badly.

He carefully tried to turn himself so that Kurt was no longer on top of him but next to him. It worked and he was now laying flush against his sleeping boys body, staring into his sleeping face. He ran his fingers across the other boys face, down his nose, across his lips, and down his chin. Kurt stirred but just a little, scrunching up his nose and swatting at whatever it was that had been tickling it just moments before. Blaine couldn't help but smile at this. He ran his fingers down Kurt's neck and over his shoulder, down his arm. When he got to the end of his arm, to his hand, Kurt automatically interlaced their fingers together, sensing his boy wanted his affection, even in his sleep. This made Blaine smile again and he raised Kurt's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it, then each finger separately. A small smile graced Kurt's face though he was still primarily asleep. He was conscious enough to feel what was going on around him but still asleep enough to feel like it was a part of a perfect dream he was in the middle of.

Blaine pulled him even tighter if that were possible and kissed Kurt's lips softly. He couldn't help the boy just looked so beautiful in his sleep, so sweet and soft and Blaine just needed to feel his lips against his own. Kurt reacted slightly and Blaine stayed in the kiss, licking across Kurt's bottom lip with his warm wet tongue, and Kurt opened his mouth just a little giving Blaine access to more. Kurt cuddled into him and slowly let his tongue roll out of his mouth into Blaine's waking enough to know this was real and to react to the affections of his boyfriend. He moaned into Blaine's mouth as their tongues danced slowly together. When they pulled slowly apart a few minutes later Kurt smiled at his wide awake boyfriend.

"Well, this is a very nice way to wake up" he cooed with the smile still fixed on his face. Blaine agreed with a smile and pulled Kurt back in to kiss him some more. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and ran his warm hands up and down Blaine's back as they kissed. Blaine moved from Kurt's mouth to his jawline, to breathing warm sweet breath into his ear making Kurt shudder before licking at his earlobe and sucking it slowly into his mouth. Then he made his way down the boys neck, reveling in the smell and taste and feel of his man. His hands moved down the boys' body and came to a rest on his tight his perfect ass. God Blaine loved Kurt's ass, it was so perfect in just every way. Feeling his boyfriends' body next to him did nothing to lessen the fact that his cock was aching desperately to have his boyfriend touching him. As if he had read the other boys mind, Kurt's hands began wander more thoroughly around Blaine's body, finding their way around to the bulge at the front of his shorts and making him smile even bigger into the kiss. He moaned his approval at feeling Blaine rut up into his hand and at how Blaine gripped his ass even tighter as soon as he felt Kurt's hands on him. Before he knew what the other was doing, Kurt was sliding the boys shorts over his hips and down his legs along with his boxers, freeing Blaine's aching erection so he could make his man feel better. When the shorts were out of the way he tried to straddle Blaine but the boy just shook his head wouldn't let him.

"Not just yet" he mumbled still trying to kiss Kurt. Kurt looked at him a little quizzically but realized Blaine was only waiting because he needed to get Kurt out of his pajama pants, and he needed that now! Once they were slid down and off, with his boxers, he pulled Kurt into the position that he had been trying to get into just moments before, resting on top of his boyfriend, hip to hip, cock on cock. They both moaned at the feel of the others hardness against their own. Blaine turned his head away from Kurt for just a moment, licked the palm of his hand and placed it between their close bodies. He ran it the length of both of their cocks together, between that and the pre-cum that was already leaking from both of them, they were slick and able to slide easily against each other. The friction they both needed was provided by the other and moaned into each others mouths as they ground into each other desperately. It felt as though their whole bodies were connected one to the other. They breathed into the other as they kissed harder, tongues probing the mouth of the other, moans, gasps, and whimpers escaping into the others mouth as they got closer and closer to losing control of their physical bodies together.

"I'm so close baby" Blaine whimpered into Kurt's mouth as he ground into him slow and hard.

"M-m-me too baby, cum with me" he whispered back, needing to feel Blaine's release before he could release himself. They began to grind a little harder and faster into each other, both want the other to cum before himself. Soon enough Blaine was the one who could no longer take it, which is exactly what Kurt was going for. He smiled into the tight hard kiss as Blaine grunted and growled in his mouth. He felt Blaine's body twitch underneath him and then felt the hot sticky cum shoot out of the boy, onto their stomachs and dripping down their cocks. Blaine threw his head back, closed his eyes, and let the feeling of the moment sweep through him. Kurt stared at him, loving how he looked in the moment he reached his climax, he was always handsome and sexy but in that moment he always looked both even more so. Seeing Blaine wrecked, eyes almost bloodshot with lust, and feeling his hot cum wash over his own body, his own cock, was more than Kurt could take. It took only a couple of more thrusts into Blaine's twitching body and the slick cum all around his cock before Kurt was adding his own to their mix. He shook and shuddered, gasping for breath as he came hard onto Blaine's stomach and chest. His body collapsed down on to Blaine's as he panted and shook more, regaining composure as he came down from the high that he just had. He looked into his lovers eyes, kissed him slowly, softly, and smiled.

"Good morning sunshine" he whispered breathessly.

"Right back at ya" Blaine giggled. "If you let me up I'll go get a washcloth so we can clean up. Kurt protested with more kisses but not for long. He slid slowly, turning onto his side, and trying not to let his sticky stomach touch anything else. Blaine kissed him once more and got up off the floor walking to the bathroom to clean himself off and returning with a washcloth to the living room. Kurt went to take the cloth from him but Blaine withheld it from him.

"Let me" he said gently as he got down on his knees and began wiping the mess off of his boyfriends' body. He leaned down and kissed him softly as he wiped up the mess that they had made together. When he was done, he stood up and returned the washcloth to the bathroom and came back, sitting where he had been laying earlier. Kurt sat up and leaned on his shoulder.

"That was nice" he murmured, sounding a little bit sleepy again. Blaine nodded his agreement and picked up his phone to check what time it was now. He could see the sun was slowly making its way up into the sky. It was nearly 7:30 now and he knew his family was supposed to be back around noon. He told Kurt that he wanted to get up and start getting the house picked up for his family. Kurt reluctantly agreed and stood up slowly, pulling Blaine to his feet after.

"Okay, I'll start washing these blankets if you want to pick up the pillows and cushions and put them away" Kurt said as he grabbed a couple of the blankets into his arms and started walking through the kitchen into the laundry room.

"Sounds good to me" Blaine said as he moved the remaining blankets and started picking up the cushions and pillows. He put them back on the chairs and couches and returned the pillows they had used to the bedroom. Kurt was still in the laundry room when he came back out so he picked up the remaining blankets and carried them back to the laundry room himself. After the washer was running and the other blankets piled on the floor until they had their turn in the washer, the boys went into the kitchen.

"Cereal?" Blaine asked as he headed into the cupboards for bowls and spoons.

"Definitely" Kurt smiled as he went to the refrigerator and grabbed the gallon of milk and some orange juice. After he put that on the table, he went to another cupboard and grabbed some juice glasses for them and met Blaine at the table with everything else. They sat down and filled their bowls and cups and enjoyed a quick and quiet breakfast together. Kurt finished first, taking his stuff to the sink and washed, dried and put it away as Blaine was just finishing up his breakfast. Kurt put the milk and juice back in the refrigerator as Blaine returned his plates to the sink to clean them and put them away.

"What now?" Kurt asked, meeting Blaine at the sink and wrapping his arms around the boy. The house wasn't really a mess now that they put their bedding away. All of their clothes were still in their bags so they just had to zip them up and put them in the car after they dressed for the day.

"I suppose we should get dressed" Blaine giggled, realizing that Kurt was in his boxers and he was just in the shorts he had put on before bed last night. He turned around in Kurt's arms and loosened the hold he was in, taking Kurt by the hand and pulling him back into the living room. They both grabbed clothes out of their bags and dressed unceremoniously in the middle of the living room. Blaine remembered he had wanted to clean up the bathroom a little and went to do that while Kurt returned the movies they had watched to where they belonged, straightening up the shelves and listening for the buzz of the washer signifying he can switch the things to the dryer and throw the last load of blankets into the washer. Blaine returned to the living room, zipped up his bag, and carried it to the front door. He then went and did the same with Kurt's things. He looked around the living room a little bit and was kind of sad that it was going to be over. They had had so much fun the last couple of days and he really didn't want it to end.

"You okay?" Kurt asked him when he noticed the look on Blaine's face.

"Yeah, I am just going to miss this weekend, I think" Blaine mumbled, looking just a little bit dejected. He put his head on Kurt's shoulder. He liked that he could do that whenever he wanted here, he could just reach out and touch Kurt and know he was there. In a few hours they were going to leave, he would drop Kurt off at home in Lima and stay and visit for a couple of hours with Kurt and the rest of his family but then he would have to get back in his car and drive the distance that could feel so great at times back to Westerville, to Dalton Academy. He would live another week off the texts, phone calls, and skype sessions that they had every week, and wait until next weekend when they could meet at the Lima Bean after school Friday and spend the weekend hanging out, either at Kurt's or up at Dalton, or with some of their friends. Out of nowhere the buzz of the washer woke Blaine from his sad revelry and he smiled at Kurt.

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound like such a downer" he said, trying to sound a little bit better than he had a few moments ago.

"No I understand, really, I do. I wish we could just stay here and be like this" he said back to Blaine looking around the living room. It suddenly didn't feel like it was there for them anymore, and really it wasn't, it wasn't theirs, as much as they both wanted it to be. Kurt returned to Blaine, hugged him quickly and excused himself to go switch the laundry around. He returned just a couple of minutes later to find Blaine sitting at the kitchen table. He sat across from him again and took his hands across the table. They just looked at each other for a little while realizing they would not be doing this tomorrow morning.

There was a noise outside, a car door. Blaine looked at his watch, it wasn't near noon yet.

"They must have left out early" Blaine said looking at Kurt a little concerned, and a little bit sad too. Kurt nodded and they both stood, heading toward the living room. The front door opened as they walked into the room, it was Blaine's uncle, his aunt, and his cousin Sarah.

"Hey you're back early" Blaine said approaching his uncle, giving them all a quick hug. He stepped back, pulled Kurt toward him and introduced him to the family members standing in front of them. They shook hands and smiled and all made small talk for a few moments as Blaine's family dropped their bags.

"We just wanted to beat the traffic and all that, and figured you guys might want to get back home since you've been stuck out here without your friends all weekend" his uncle said to him as they made their way into the living room and everyone took spots on the couches and chairs.

"It was actually pretty nice" Kurt said, blushing just a little bit. He knew that Blaine's family was guessing what happened here this weekend but he wasn't going to offer any other information. "We probably should get going though, unless you want to wait until the laundry is finished, of course" he added. Blaine looked to his uncle and aunt to see what they thought about the laundry idea. His uncle just shook his head.

"No, it's fine, we can finish up the laundry, we have a lot more to add to it now anyway" he laughed pointing to the suitcases.

"Okay, then I guess Kurt is probably right" he nodded his head at Kurt. He gave his family members each another hug, thanked them for letting them stay this weekend, and went and picked up their bags. Kurt thanked them and shook hands one more time and went to stand next to Blaine. They looked around the house one more time and Kurt took the lead, opening the door for Blaine, so he could get out with the bags in his hands. He opened the back door of the car letting Blaine put the bags in and shut the door behind him. Then he opened the drivers door for him and Blaine climbed in. Kurt walked to the other side of the car and climbed in next to his boyfriend.

"So this is it" he almost whispered as he buckled up his belt. He looked at Blaine and smiled a smile that was somewhere between sad and sappy. Blaine knew that feeling well, he was having it right now his self.

"That's it" he confirmed as he started the car and they headed back toward Lima. Kurt reached over and took his hand in his own.

"Great weekend" he told the boy driving the car.

"Perfect weekend" Blaine nodded in agreement, not taking his eye off the road.


End file.
